


Hope Andrea Mikaelson

by Ignalusa101



Series: Hizzie short stories [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignalusa101/pseuds/Ignalusa101
Summary: Life was never easy for Hope,at least not since the most traumatic experience of her life that turned her into the strong,independent woman she was now.One boring day at work turns out to be the turning point in her life when she finally finds happiness within something or someone.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Hizzie short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683343
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Hope Andrea Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Hizzie prompts leave a comment and hopefully I will manage to write them.

Rolling on her side she tried to block the sunbeams from reaching her eyes by using the rather thick duvet.Normally she would push it off the bed at this time of the day when the sun was almost up in the sky and she would already start to sweat but she forgot to close the blinds before falling asleep and there was no way in hell she was going to get up and deal with that now.

All she wanted was at least five more minutes given the night she just had.Who would've thought that having two jobs could be this tiring?But she needs the money so she has to get used to it.

As she was drifting back to sleep a loud honk almost made her fall off the bed.It wasn't the sudden noise that scared her but the familiarity of the sound.She checked the crooked round clock on the wall that clearly said 6:45 and rushed to the closest window.Even before she managed to open it she could see the old 1969 Chevy Camaro parked right in front of the rundown block of flats that looked worse than a cheap motel.

"What the hell Hope?"The blonde shouted unimpressed and totally irritated at the sight of Hope looking like a total mess in her pyjamas"We are going to be late!"She honked one last time to relieve some of the anger.

Hope made a confused face and got her head inside to check the time one more time before shouting back at Lizzie"It's not even 7am?!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?Check your damn phone!We are already 5 minutes late!"Yelled the blonde at the top of her lungs both because of the distance between them and the anger that was growing with every stupid word coming out of Hope's mouth"Your clock is broken,Mikaleson!Get your ass down here right now!"

Hope's jaw dropped and panic started settling in"Oh my god!Wait there I'll be down in 5 minutes!"

She rushed inside,banging her head on the open window in the process but she couldn't care less.She was not going to lose this job too.The tiny flat was an absolute mess,there were piles of clothes scattered all over the place,as well as empty bottles and cigarette butts.The last two weren't even hers,her friends liked to crash every now and then and she never seemed to have time to tidy up.

Grabbing a random T-shirt and skirt from one of the piles she threw them on her arm and barged inside the bathroom where she cut the morning routine short by only brushing her hair and teeth.She stormed out of the room,grabbed her phone from the cluttered nightstand and put her favourite sneakers on.She left only after making sure the door is locked and managed to descend the 8 flights of stairs in a heart beat.

"Ugh get in already,sleeping beauty"Mumbled Lizzie in a bored voice as she rolled her eyes.As soon as the brunette slammed the door shut,the only thing left behind was the sound of the screeching tires and the faded marks on the concrete.

"I completely forgot to buy new batteries,shit!"Hope closed her eyes and massaged her temples for a short while,her elbow resting on the door as the window was rolled down to let the fresh breeze in.

"If I lose my job it's all on you"Lizzie pointed out,swerving violently.She wasn't actually mad at her coworker,it could've happened to anybody.But she couldn't let Hope know that so she kept a resting bitch face all the way to the theme park as an awkward silence took over.

Getting out of the car she tossed her keys into her jeans back pocket.The girls went in separate directions as they weren't really working in the same quarters.While Hope had to patrol all day long in the scorching sun as a security guard,Lizzie got to play princess Elsa,underneath the refreshing shade of a massive tree.

When she applied for this job,Hope was expecting a lot more from it.As a security guard you'd think you have to provide a variety of services, such as security bag checks, park patrols, lost children rescue and even secret shoppers,as she likes to call the shoplifters.Of course all of these were part of her job description but the worst scenario she had to deal with was a very unskilled so called thief who tried to pickpocket an old lady.Hope tackled him to the ground in a split second with her kickboxing skills.

She absolutely loved attending the kickboxing class not too far away from her flat.It was a small and rusty gym full of angry men covered in tattoos and smelling of weed,very rarely visited by a couple other women not too older than her.In the beginning she found it uncomfortable to have everyone stare at her training and mock her for being"too fragile" for such a place but as soon as they learned that looks can be deceiving,Hope became the child of that gym.The big guys were her family and they would protect her at all costs.Unfortunately,the gym had to be closed due to lack of funding and she realised she was about to get on a tight schedule anyway.

Now it was the middle of the day and she was surprised at how fast time passed.She realised she had been patrolling for at least a couple hours and the heat was starting to get to her.She needed sunscreen and a cap which she could only grab from the employee lockers rooms.

"All good here?"She asked one of the vendors who seemed to be dealing with an angry client.

The vendor shrugged his shoulders and gave her a rather uncertain smile,trying to deal with the client on his own.She couldn't bear watching the poor guy waste all of his energy on this little inconvenience so she postponed her meeting with the sunscreen and stepped in.

"Hi,sorry may I help you?"She smiled widely,looking at the man fiddling angrily with a tiny coupon.

"Yes ma'am,finally!"The man boldly exclaimed,stopping the fiddling so he could show the security guard what the problem was"I got this coupon on my birthday and never got to use it until now.And now,this one right here has the audacity to tell me it's expired!"He threw his hands in the air like a crazy person.

Hope grabbed the coupon and analysed it"Sir,this coupon indeed expired about two months ago,I'm sorry"She explained and gave him the piece of paper back.It was obvious that he was not going to give up just like that but Hope was more than ready to escort him outside.

As she was still dealing with the man about five minutes later,she suddenly heard panic screams nearby,in the Disney section to be exact.She dropped the coupon to the ground and pushed everyone out of the way,rushing to see what was wrong.There she saw a blonde lying on the ground and all the other employees wearing stupid costumes gathered around her.As soon as Prince Charming or whoever that guy was supposed to be got out of the way,she noticed it was Lizzie,completely blacked out.She immediately grabbed her station and asked for a nurse to come over.

The blonde's skin was flushed and dry,her body seemed to be burning and as soon as she checked the pulse she was shocked at the rapid pace.She knew she was dealing with heat stroke so she steadied herself and put one arm underneath Lizzie's neck and one underneath the back of her knees and carried her bridal style inside the closest lockers room,away from the blazing heat outside.

Hope knew exactly what to do and without a second thought she used a pile of white towels to elevate the passed out girl's legs so the blood would flow more easily to her heart.The fact that she was wearing a tight long silk dress wasn't helping at all and she decided to at least unzip it.Not long after a medical personnel barged in and did what was necessary to help the poor girl cope as Hope brought some towels soaked in ice cold water and applied them to her skin.

"She will still feel dizzy and nauseous for a while after she wakes up.Make her drink a lot of water and perhaps get her changed into more comfortable clothes"The nurse advised before leaving the two girls alone in the lockers room.

Hope sighed and looked around"I will leave you here for exactly two minutes while I go pick up your car keys from Kaleb"She explained as if the younger girl could hear her.

Kaleb was also a security guard working in the same quarter as Lizzie.They were also very good friends so it made sense that Lizzie entrusted him with her precious car's keys.

As soon as she got her hands on them,the brunette broke into a run back where she had left Lizzie"Got 'em"She chuckled and jiggled them"Let's get you out of here"She once again found herself carrying Lizzie Saltzman bridal style throughout the theme park.Who would've thought after all the bickering?She still remembers her first month at work and how the blonde managed to push her in one of the Disney quarter decorative fountains after she won a bonus.

Placing her numb body in the passengers seat,she made sure the seatbelt was safely strapped around her.She then hopped in and prayed she wouldn't wreck Lizzie's beloved vehicle.Hope had a license that she got at 17 but ever since she had only driven once or twice and that was it.She couldn't quite remember all the rules and signs and theory in general but as long as she kept the car away from trees,mailboxes,pedestrians and other potential dangers,it was going to be alright.

Fortunately,there weren't many cars parked in the area where she lived so she managed to park the car quite quickly if you asked her"Hah did you see that?"She smiled proudly at herself and killed the engine"I'm a natural to be honest"She praised herself and got out of the car,repeating the same manoeuvre as twice before.

Carrying a person taller than you with about 6 inches up 8 flights or stairs is not easy or fun but she eventually reached her door,where she struggled a bit with opening it,and could lay Lizzie down on her bed.

She came out of the bathroom holding another bunch of cold,wet towels that she applied to the blonde girl's skin to help her body temperature get back to normal quicker.

She remembered what the nurse said about getting her into more comfortable clothes so she frantically went through all the piles she had gathered on the floor and on the little study placed in front of the bed.Everything smelled either of sweat,alcohol or tobacco and she really wanted to slap all of her friends for staining her entire wardrobe.

A little more searching and she finally found a loose T-shirt and a pair of colourful shorts that she knew Lizzie would never put on if she were conscious.To her surprise it wasn't that difficult to take off the blue dress that actually did look a lot like the original design which she appreciated.

"Remind me to teach you how to drive"she heard a faint whisper and jumped.She turned her attention to Lizzie's face and saw her eyelids fluttering open"You drive like a maniac"She added in a weak voice and brought her hand to her forehead"Why is the room spinning?"

Hope breathed out relieved and laughed at the mean remark "It's okay it should pass in a short while"She tried to comfort Lizzie as she was still putting the clothes on.

Lizzie groaned almost in agony and closed her eyes shut"Those shorts are horrible"She mumbled in her arm.

Hope faked to be hurt by the second mean remark although she totally saw it coming the moment she picked up the piece of garment from the pile.Maybe she somehow did it on purpose to take revenge.

"You need to drink water,loads of it"She explained pointing to a full glass of water waiting for Lizzie on the nightstand.

The blonde scrunched her nose but still gulped down all the water and lied back in her initial position,this time asking Hope nicely to prop her pillow up so she'd be lying in an almost sitting position.

"I didn't know you smoke"

Hope let out a soft chuckle and got up,starting to tidy around the room"I don't" she grabbed the ashtray lying on the nightstand and emptied it in the bathroom"I let my friends stay over sometimes"She started grabbing all the dirty clothes and put them in a big trash bag"They have been struggling a lot lately with finding a stable place and everything so I can't just let them spend the nights in cheap and weird motels"Throwing the now full bag in a corner she started folding the clothes that were still somehow clean"Not that this place is any better but you know...They also help me pay the rent".

With every piece of clothing she was picking up and folding,she could finally see the floor.It wasn't as pretty as she could remember it as it looked stained every here and there but at least she didn't have to worry about stepping on clothes anymore.

"That's..."The blonde took a short pause to choose the right words"nice of you"she eventually completed her sentence.She actually meant it but she wasn't used to saying nice things to Hope Mikaelson.

The brunette just smiled in return and kept tidying up,determined to make the room look a bit more...welcoming?Or maybe she was just trying to impress Lizzie.But it was Lizzie Saltzman after all so why would she even give a damn about her opinion,right?

She grabbed another trash bag and threw all the empty bottles in it,placing it right next to the previous one.Of course she wasn't going to throw half of her wardrobe away.She was going to take the clothes bag to a coin wash near her but the other bag was definitely going in the closest dumpster she'd find.

Noticing the empty glass on the night stand she rushed to refill it and brought it back to the blonde who just shook her head and pushed the glass away from her face.

Hope sighed and refused to take the glass out of her face"Drink Lizzie"She said almost sternly but to no avail"Don't you want to get better as fast as possible?"She dropped the strict tone and tried convincing Lizzie in a softer voice. The taller girl eventually gave in and downed the glass of water,almost chocking at some point.

"Come here"Lizzie smiled faintly and patted the spot next to her in bed.She even moved the pillow higher for Hope to be able to stay in a sitting position"I don't bite"She rolled her eyes when she noticed that the brunette was slightly uneasy.

"No but you do push innocent people in fountains or _spill_ hot sauce in their hair"Hope pointed out as she complied.Lizzie once again gave her the exact same faint smile,as if she wanted to laugh but wouldn't allow herself to do such thing.

"Tell me the story of Hope Mikaelson"She almost demanded the shorter girl next to her,getting in a more comfortable position by rolling on her side and resting her cheek on her arm.

Hope chuckled and looked down at her fidgeting hands for a few seconds"Well to begin with I do have a middle name and that is Andrea-"

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson"Lizzie interrupted her,not being able to hold back some giggles at the sound of Hope's full name.There was nothing wrong with it but in her opinion she didn't look like an Andrea at all"Go on".

"Well there really isn't much to say"She shrugged her shoulders"My parents they umm..."She couldn't look into Lizzie's eyes while telling this part of the story so she focused on her fingers"They died in a car crash when I was a little girl"She breathed out and looked up only for a split second to have a look at Lizzie's reaction.She didn't even know why she agreed to this in the first place,she hated opening up even to her friends and not many people knew this tragic story of her life.For some strange reason she felt encouraged to keep going and that's exactly what she did"I grew up in fostercare which is not the brightest place in the world regardless of what they are advertising on tv or the internet"She explained and looked away once again.

Lizzie's eyes and ears were wide open and she really wanted to give Hope a warm hug but she wasn't accustomed to this and most importantly she didn't want to interrupt her.She knew how hard letting everything out of your system was and once you start you don't really wish to be interrupted.

"I was in the car"She suddenly said and looked Lizzie in the eye as if a brand new memory had just come into her head like an acid flashback.It wasn't the case of course,but she just felt the impulse to let that out"I was in the car with my parents"She calmed down again and returned her stare on her hands"I hated long car drives and my parents would always try to find a way to entertain me and keep me busy"She smiled at the memory of her loving parents"That day they gave me a canvas and many coloured pencils.I used to love art,especially painting with my dad.I was so proud of my little drawing that I wanted my parents to see it right away"with every sentence her voice was turning more and more into a whisper as the tone was softening"So I shoved it through their seats and asked them to have a look...Mum praised me and told me dad would have a closer look at it when we'd get home but I couldn't wait.I wanted him to tell me how amazing of a drawing it was right then and there"A tear drop left her eye and started rolling down her cheek but she didn't bother to wipe it away.

Lizzie herself was holding back tears and she was totally captivated by the story.She wanted to hug Hope but she didn't know if it was a good time for that,she was never good at handling sensitive situations.But she started feeling remorse for all the things she had done and said to Hope.She never hated the short girl but when she noticed how good Hope was at everything she started feeling threatened.So she did what she does best and started targeting her.

Hope bit her bottom lip anxiously and continued"I'm not sure what exactly happened then,the whole memory is blurry.All I know is that dad lost control of the car and we smashed into something.I passed out and woke up in a hospital room.They told me my parents were in separate rooms for a while until I got better and the social workers showed up to pick me up"She breathed out,at this point a few more tears rolling down her cheeks slowly.She was still chewing on her lip,not daring to look up at Lizzie who seemed to be barely breathing the whole time"You know sometimes that gruesome memory still replays in my head over and over again and...there's a voice inside my head who tells me 'it's your fault'"

Lizzie wanted to intervene so bad at this point but she didn't have time to open her mouth as Hope beat her to it.

"That if I had never been so stubborn and put that damn drawing down when mum asked me to,they would still be alive.That it should've been me who died crushed by the wrecked car-"

The blonde had enough and she couldn't take any more of Hope's survivor guilt so she cut her off immediately"Stop it"She said more harshly than she would've liked so she took a short break"It's not your fault at all,that was your parents' destiny and you had nothing to do with it,do you hear me?"She asked searching Hope's look and staring directly into her deep blue eyes as if she were looking into her soul"I wish things had gone different differently because no one deserves to go through this traumatic experience but we can't change the past.To me you are the bravest person I know,Hope Andrea Mikaelson".

The blonde didn't know what that speech was,she had never had such a deep conversation with anyone and most importantly she didn't think she was capable of comforting people.She had always been the one needing to be comforted by others,especially by her twin who knew exactly what to say.Most of what she had just said were words that she knew Josie would've used in this sort of situation.

Hope finally had the courage to make eye contact with Lizzie and she noticed that the taller girl's face was stained with more tears than hers which she found somehow pretty soft of Lizzie.She was basically the queen of mean and everyone who knew her could've confirmed that.

The brunette eventually smiled a little,her cheeks red with fresh tears still waiting to dry off"I'm sorry I put my problems on you I just... for once I felt like opening up about this and it felt so good"She explained even giggling at some point.

Lizzie smiled too at the way Hope's face lit up after an emotionally charged heart-to-heart moment.Her eyes were sparkling and the blonde felt the urge to do something so bold she felt her stomach tingle right before she went for it.Using her hand to prop herself up so she'd be able to reach Hope's face from where she was lying down,she leaned in for a kiss.

It took Hope by surprise and for a split second she was lost,she had no clue what she should do so she just sat there and let Lizzie Saltzman press her lips softly against hers for a few short seconds.

The kiss was short and the blonde was slowly going back to her initial position but Hope didn't let her.She bent over a bit and used her hand to cup Lizzie's right cheek and pull her back in a more passionate kiss that she never knew she needed.Neither did Lizzie,for that matter.

"For the record"the blonde pulled away for a few seconds,millimetres from Hope's mouth so when she spoke the hot air would brush against Hope's lips"you looked really hot when I pushed you in that fountain and your clothes turned tight and see-through"She bit her bottom lip before locking her lips with Hope's again.


End file.
